


More Than Words

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: My Stories [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Flogging, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Ban Lifted (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin is King Arthur's partner, his advisor, his Court Sorcerer.  But when the pressure of the job takes its toll on him, he turns to Arthur to help him let go. Arthur's methods are unconventional, but effective.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089842
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).



Merlin's raised voice carried through the hall. His footsteps and Arthur's, perfectly matched, echoed as they strode briskly away from that morning's Council meeting. "I _know_ that, Arthur. And you have a strong base of support within the Council, but ever since Repeal there have been elements of the Court who still..."

Arthur's mind began to wander as they rounded the corner and entered the corridor leading to their shared chambers. "Merlin, the Council meeting already ran over by an hour. Can we stop rehashing the details? I'm beginning to get a headache."

"But I'm _supposed_ to think of these things!" Merlin continued. "You made me your Court Sorcerer. What's the point of being advisor to the king if he doesn't listen? I'm just saying that since magic users still make up an unknown proportion of Camelot's peoples, it's vital that we present a united front. _Especially_ to the holdovers from your father's court. In time I'm sure that..."

Merlin continued talking as Arthur swung open their bedchamber door. Merlin didn't slow his stride or cease talking as they entered, leaving the door wide open. Arthur grimaced and shut it behind them. As it closed, he felt relief and the welcome intimacy of-- _finally_ \--time alone with Merlin. Although Merlin had spacious chambers and a luxurious bed of his own, he never slept there. Arthur's bed was _their_ bed, ever since the first time Merlin had stayed with him. And anyway, Arthur had long since admitted that he never slept well without Merlin beside him, no matter how badly he hogged the blankets or crowded Arthur with his long limbs. 

Ah! Even better. Arthur scanned the room to see that George had been in since lunchtime. Not only did that mean there was a veritable feast laid out on his table for them, but he'd also rolled out the bathing tub and the water looked to be steaming hot. Arthur turned to face Merlin with his arms half-raised, expectantly. After all this time, Merlin still dressed and undressed him as he had back when he had been Arthur's manservant. It was a task Merlin was unwilling to relinquish, even after his appointment to the Council. They moved in seamless concert as Merlin stripped away Arthur's leather jerkin, tunic, breeches, and smalls. Unlike in their early days, however, Arthur turned and did the same for Merlin. It had been a source of amusement to his lover that Arthur enjoyed undressing him like this. Merlin would have drawn the line at allowing Arthur to dress him, but somehow that task hadn't held the same interest. Throughout the process, Merlin continued to talk.

"And the druid delegation. It's not enough to have a diplomatic envoy in Camelot. If the people are to accept the druids after all these years, we need to normalize their presence among the..."

Arthur sighed. There wasn't much point in trying to stop Merlin when he got like this. If he'd once marveled at Merlin's ability to chatter about nonsense, it was nothing to how he could go on and on with something of substance to discuss. And there was much to discuss. The past nine months had seen a wave of change come over Camelot. The greatest, of course, was Arthur's repeal of the ban against magic. Repeal had been overwhelmingly popular, but his father's legacy did not die easily, and Arthur was still working to win acceptance for magic users in the hearts and minds of many. Then there had been the appointment of his Court Sorcerer. The fact that his awkward, bumbling manservant was perhaps the most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth was quite the revelation, although no one could have been more bewildered by that revelation than Arthur himself. It hadn't been easy, in those early days, but they'd gotten through it together. And Merlin's leadership on the council was invaluable. There were treaties, too, and countless diplomatic initiatives to ensure a strong, safe, and peaceful Camelot. And then there was the neverending roster of decisions that rested firmly on Arthur's shoulders. 

Which is why all Arthur really wanted was for Merlin to _stop_ talking about affairs of state and join him in the steaming tub.

"Appointing Gwen to Council was the smartest thing you ever did, Arthur. Did you see her take on Lord Aldredge when he suggested raising taxes on the outlying farms? I thought he'd need Gaius to revive him after that dressing down! She's right, though..."

Arthur appraised Merlin in the candlelight, when he finally stepped into the tub: his jutting hip bones, pert arse, sharp shoulder blades, dark curls, and...gods...his long and slender cock. Arthur was no less entranced by Merlin's nakedness this evening than he was the first time Merlin stripped before him to swim in a cold stream. _That_ was a memorable hunting trip. Arthur had taken himself in hand that night on a bedroll not three feet from Merlin's, he'd been so aroused. And here in the too-small tub, he could feast his eyes on Merlin's long, angular body without pretending disinterest. In fact, it would have been perfect, except that the entire time Merlin peppered him with questions about Queen Mithian's upcoming wedding and the suitability of their representatives to the ceremony. 

Hoping to redirect with actions where words had failed, Arthur seized Merlin's hands and pulled him into his lap, his back to Arthur's chest. Arthur massaged Merlin's shoulders, marveling at the tension stored there. Merlin was still skinny compared to Arthur, and he had nothing on Arthur's powerful build, but the young man was surprisingly muscular under his clothes, ropey and taut. For a moment, Merlin's tongue stilled and he stretched into Arthur's hands, rolling his neck and sighing deeply. 

Arthur's hopes were dashed in the next instant, however, as Merlin started in again on the issue of taxation. Arthur rolled his eyes behind Merlin's back and let his hands fall to Merlin's waist, pulling him closer to feel the beginning of Arthur's erection. It wasn't a subtle move, certainly, but surely Merlin would get the message.

"--do you?" 

Arthur blinked. Merlin had turned to face him, was asking him something. "Arthur? I said, do you think the grain reserves are sufficient, after what happened last year? Are you even listening to me?"

Arthur groaned. "I've done nothing _but_ listen to you for the last hour, Merlin, and I'd really like to change the topic now. I feel like I'm still in the council meeting."

Merlin huffed. "I thought you wanted me to advise you. So I'm advising you." He looked genuinely hurt and Arthur called up his reserves of patience. 

"I _do_ , Merlin. I do. I just thought maybe we could let it go for the night." Arthur's voice was gentler as he masked his annoyance. "A tired king does not make good decisions." He drew Merlin back to settle against him. Merlin let him, but Arthur could feel restless energy in his frame. 

Oh. He understood now. It wasn't that Merlin wouldn't stop, it was that he _couldn't_. He got like that, sometimes. In so many ways, their lives were better and happier than they'd ever been in the old days. Merlin no longer had to hide his gifts or lie to Arthur. He no longer lived in fear of the block or the pyre. And best of all, they had each other now. Arthur had come to his true feelings more slowly than Merlin had, but now that his heart was known to him Arthur couldn't help but shower Merlin in the love he'd denied them both for so long.

But the changes had brought changes of their own. Merlin's responsibilities might not include mucking out the stables or scrubbing Arthur's clothes, but Arthur wondered if he might sometimes miss those simple duties, now that they included matters of state that affected the welfare of all Camelot. And Arthur knew his own wellbeing was still closest to Merlin's heart. Merlin had no natural inclination towards leadership, but he was devoted to Arthur. If that meant memorizing crop tables and diplomatic etiquette, well, that simply went with the role of being Arthur's rock, his helpmate, his partner in destiny. Arthur worried about him, though. It weighed on Merlin, all this responsibility. He wanted Arthur to succeed and so he pushed himself, too hard sometimes.

But Arthur _knew_ Merlin. Knew him well enough to know that sometimes he needed saving from himself. Maybe Merlin couldn't stop fretting, but Arthur knew at least one surefire way to shut him up. In one brisk motion, Arthur lifted Merlin in his arms and settled him back into his lap, facing him this time. He cupped Merlin's jaw in one hand and drew him in for a kiss. Warm, wet, hungry, Merlin kissed him back with sudden ferocity. The room fell blessedly silent, but for the passionate embraces of the two young men. When Merlin came up for air, he fixed his eyes on Arthur's with a wild, desperate look. 

"Please, Arthur," Merlin whispered.

Arthur searched his face, to make sure he understood Merlin's meaning. 

"Please... _Sire._ "

A fire flared to life low in Arthur's belly. His lips curved into a smile. He stroked his fingers through Merlin's hair...and closed them into a fist. He twisted his hand, tightening his grip on Merlin painfully and drawing him close. Brushing his lips against Merlin's ear, Arthur whispered, _"Bed_. Now."

He released his hold and Merlin stumbled to his feet in the tub, then got out and quickly dried off. When Merlin held a fresh towel in his outstretched hand, Arthur followed him. Merlin dried him as briskly and efficiently as he ever had as a servant. Arthur smiled to himself when Merlin dropped to his knees to towel off Arthur's legs. He looked so beautiful there, Arthur thought. Naked, robbed of his ceremonial attire and staff, Merlin looked every inch the scrawny, impudent boy he'd been the day he and Arthur met. As if sensing Arthur's appraisal of him, Merlin looked up through his dark lashes from where he knelt as Arthur's feet. His lips were parted, in that ridiculous, sensual pout he called a mouth. And his eyes...pale blue with just a hint of gold in the candlelight. Arthur reached down and stroked his face indulgently and then jerked his head in the direction of the bed. For the briefest moment, Merlin's eyes closed and he nuzzled against Arthur's hand, and then he leapt to his feet.

Arthur walked slowly after him, enjoying the view as Merlin climbed into the center of their enormous, opulent bed. Arthur watched Merlin's chest heave with quickened breath as he lay on his back, spreadeagle, skin pale against the rich red silk. Arthur was in no hurry. He wanted to remember every moment of this evening. Climbing into bed, Arthur enjoyed how Merlin's eyes followed him with a mix of desire, desperation, and just a hint of something like fear. He looked like a wild thing, some fey creature Arthur had hunted and captured. 

Arthur swung a leg across Merlin's torso to straddle him. Merlin's eyes went wide, watching Arthur's still-hardening cock hang heavy over his belly. Arthur could almost hear the boy's heart pound. In one swift movement, Arthur seized both of Merlin's wrists and pinned them in his left hand. Merlin's breath caught audibly and a weak moan escaped him. Arthur held Merlin's eye contact as he tightened his grip and shook him once, twice by the wrists. His meaning was clear: he wanted Merlin to feel how helpless he was in Arthur's hands. Merlin closed his eyes and arched his long neck in a gesture of submission. 

Arthur lowered his face, ghosting his mouth against Merlin's and suddenly nipping at his plush lower lip. Merlin moaned again and Arthur captured his mouth with a bruising kiss, all the while stroking his free hand from Merlin's throat and down his chest, thumbing a hardening nipple. Arthur pinched and drew forth a low groan in response. 

"Please. Please, Sire," Merlin whispered. 

Arthur dropped his head to Merlin's neck and bit down, hard. He held Merlin there savagely in his teeth as if to test his submission. For a moment Merlin tensed with pain, and then he surrendered himself and went limp beneath Arthur. Satisfied that he'd left a mark, Arthur released his bite and gently kissed the sensitive skin. Merlin shivered and shivered. He was hard, _gods_ , beautifully hard underneath Arthur. Arthur ran his hand down to Merlin's belly, stroking the trail of dark hair that led to his groin. 

Merlin's cock was pale, blue-veined, the shapely head reddening with almost unbearable arousal, and already it had begun to weep. Arthur brushed his finger against the wetness and trailed it along the shaft, eliciting another groan. Merlin writhed, then. He squirmed and strained upwards against Arthur for a moment, seeking pressure, friction--and then he froze. 

It was too late. Arthur lifted his hand from Merlin's cock, and struck him smartly across the cheek.

"I'm sorry," Merlin moaned. "I'm sorry, Sire. Please. I'll do better."

Arthur stroked his bruised cheek gently, shushing Merlin. 

"I know you will, my love." 

Merlin nodded vigorously. Arthur continued to pet him for a moment more. Then he touched his finger to Merlin's mouth, dragging it across his lower lip before plunging two fingers inside. Merlin sucked at them greedily. Arthur lazily penetrated Merlin's mouth again and again like this, enjoying the eager way Merlin showed his willingness to please. That was the thing about Merlin, Arthur thought. Deep down, he only wanted to make Arthur happy. But at times like these, when Merlin was stressed and worried and overworked, he just couldn't let go. Sometimes Merlin needed to be taken away from himself. Sometimes the most powerful sorcerer who lived needed to have that power taken from him. At those times, only Arthur could wrest from him the submission Merlin longed to give. Only with Arthur was it safe to lay down his burdens and be vulnerable. But his need was not enough. Merlin couldn't let go without help, and that's where Arthur came in. 

"Down. On your belly," Arthur growled, releasing Merlin's wrists. They were creased and red and they throbbed with pain as the blood returned to his fingertips. Arthur moved to sit back on his heels as Merlin scrambled to obey. In a moment Merlin lay face down and waiting. At the sight, Arthur gripped his own leaking cock and gave it a few quick tugs before fisting the base and mastering his desire. He had no intention of coming yet. He had other plans.

Merlin lay absolutely still and Arthur moved towards the bedside table to slide open a drawer. He reached in and removed four red cords of about a yard each. Merlin had once teased him about his penchant for "Pendragon red"--until Arthur had shown him exactly what shade of red Arthur preferred best. He smirked at the memory. Merlin could almost always get the better of him when they bantered, but Arthur knew exactly how to silence him when he'd had enough. And certainly Arthur could always think of a better use for Merlin's mouth than banter. 

Dismounting from the bed, Arthur reached for Merlin's left and hand and looped it in a cord with swift, practiced motions. Merlin whimpered as he drew the cord taut against the headboard. Arthur enjoyed the sound so much that he dragged a fingernail down Merlin's spine, just to hear him whimper again. He walked the rest of the bed's perimeter, pausing to tie Merlin's left ankle to the bedpost, followed by his right, followed by his free hand. Merlin turned his head to follow Arthur's movements warily. When Arthur finished, Merlin lay perfectly still, entirely at his king's mercy. 

Arthur gazed down at Merlin's prone form. He felt torn between an ache of tenderness and animalistic desire to _own_ Merlin, body and soul, to demonstrate that ownership in a way no one could contest. And then there was his _skin_. Pale, but far from unmarked, Merlin's skin was a testament to his devotion to Arthur. Until recently, Arthur hadn't understood the depths of that devotion, but now he could trace every scar on Merlin's back. He knew their stories by heart, and knew every scar to be proof of Merlin's great courage and even greater love. 

"You're beautiful," Arthur whispered. Merlin turned his face away and blushed with pleasure. He whimpered quietly, eyelashes fluttering closed. Arthur considered making Merlin wait even longer to be touched, but decided he'd more than made up for his momentary lapse. Arthur bent over him, bringing his lips next to Merlin's ears before whispering, "You're mine."

He bit Merlin's shoulder and sucked a dark bruise there.

"Mine," he repeated. Merlin shuddered beneath him. 

He repeated the motion again and again, watching bruise after bruise blossom before his eyes. In the old days, he had enjoyed leaving one bite just high enough to be revealed by Merlin's neckerchief, unless the boy was very careful. Arthur enjoyed the spectacle of Merlin tugging at his scarf self-consciously all day, knowing that every time he adjusted it, Merlin was remembering how he'd been marked. It was one of Arthur's pleasures, to think of ways to ensure his place in Merlin's thoughts no matter where he was or what he was doing. Another time, Merlin might shake his head and give Arthur grief for being a tyrant with his affections. But on nights like these, Merlin longed for Arthur to dominate him. 

When Arthur was satisfied with his work, he reached into the drawer again and this time pulled out a long, braided leather flogger with a richly carved bone handle. He'd had it made specially, and very discreetly, after learning of Merlin's predilection for punishment. That memorable day, Merlin had managed to mishandle every one of his tasks as a manservant and Arthur had been impatient with him and peevish, as he remembered with chagrin. After upbraiding him with abuse, Arthur had snapped the belt in his hand for emphasis. To his astonishment, and possibly Merlin's as well, Merlin hadn't flinched but rather shivered with pleasure, growing hard almost instantly. Sometimes the expediency of his leather belt was needed, but tonight Arthur intended to indulge himself while taking care of Merlin. 

Arthur climbed back into bed and took in the view, the pale cream of Merlin's skin, the red of the cords digging into his slender wrists, his soft black curls. He wore his hair much longer now than he had as a servant. Arthur loved the feeling of running his hands through Merlin's hair, and never more than when he used the tangled locks to guide Merlin's head down over his swollen cock and thrust deep in his beautiful mouth. Arthur smiled to himself at the image. The trouble with Merlin, he thought, was that Arthur wanted _everything_ from him, all at once. Merlin wasn't the only one who sometimes struggled with patience. 

"You've been so good," Arthur murmured. "How good can you be for me? How much can you take from your king?" Merlin whimpered something in response. 

Arthur slid the bone handle underneath Merlin's chin, pressing lightly against his throat. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"A-anything," Merlin managed, his speech thick with desire. "I'll take anything--everything you have to give me. Please, Sire, let me show you..." His voice trailed off into something like a sob.

"Yes. Yes you will," Arthur answered. As he spoke, Arthur trailed the braided tails of the flogger down Merlin's back. The young man shivered. Arthur reached the flogger between Merlin's parted thighs. "Open," he commanded.

Merlin spread his legs as wide as his bonds would permit and Arthur settled between them, sitting back on his heels. Arthur ran his hands over the rise of Merlin's arse, kneading the sensitive flesh. This time Merlin exclaimed something incoherent with pleasure. Enticed, Arthur stroked and squeezed and worked more of those delightful sounds from Merlin's throat. Then without warning, he smacked Merlin's arse with a heavy hand. Merlin cried aloud. Arthur hit him again. Merlin's arse cheeks tightened and grew red as Arthur's hand fell again and again. When he could no longer make out a handprint among the red, Arthur rubbed comforting circles there, easing the pain and sending shocks of pleasure shooting through Merlin's cock. 

Arthur rested one hand on Merlin's hip and raised himself to his knees. He trailed the flogger along Merlin's back again. He watched the subtle rise and fall of Merlin's body with his breath, and waited for it to slow again. When the young man no longer twitched under the leather tails, Arthur raised the flogger. It hung there between them for a moment. Then Arthur's arm descended and brought the flogger down across Merlin's back.

Merlin arched beneath him, stifling a cry. His light skin was suddenly striped with a trail of angry red. "Beautiful," Arthur whispered reverently. He brought the whip down again and now there were two splashes of red against cream. Merlin's back twitched with pain and against his will, his wrists strained against their bonds. "Sh-sh-sh...don't fight it. Be here with me. Give yourself to me." Merlin stilled.

The flogger whistled through the air again. Merlin jerked beneath it now. Arthur alternated sides and continued. He allowed himself to use a little more strength. This time when the blow landed, Merlin gasped for air. Along its length, the leather had raised blood although no cut was visible. "Good," Arthur encouraged him. "You're doing so well, Merlin." He brought the whip down once more, and this one drew a sob from Merlin's lips. "There you go," Arthur urged. "You can take more, can't you?" Merlin's curls shook as he nodded, screwing his eyes shut against the tears welling up in them. "You _need_ more, don't you?" Merlin hesitated, then nodded hard. The tears began to slip free.

Merlin's sobs tore free from his throat with the next blow. His wrists trembled as he clenched his fists against the pain. Arthur noted every twitch and cry, reading Merlin's reactions for evidence of how much further he needed to go. This was what Arthur could give Merlin. When Merlin needed to break, he offered himself up to Arthur. Only Arthur could help Merlin break, and still put him back together again. Between strokes, Arthur grabbed at the sensitized skin, squeezing and kneading to spread out the sharp shocks of pain. He ducked his head and kissed the marks as he laid them down. Merlin whimpered at the gentle touch of his lips. 

And then Arthur saw what he'd been anticipating. One final blow, and Merlin began to tremble violently beneath him. Arthur laid the flogger down on the coverlet. He moved quickly from one corner of the bed to the next, deftly releasing Merlin from his bonds. As each red cord fell away, Arthur kissed the marks that wrapped Merlin's wrists and ankles. Then Arthur stretched out beside him and gathered Merlin into his arms. "Shhhh...shh....that's it. You did so well. You were so brave. So beautiful," Arthur murmured, his words muffled as his lips moved against Merlin's hair. Merlin curled into Arthur's strong embrace and his trembling became wave upon wave of shudders. "Let go, Merlin. It's okay, you can let go now." At that, Merlin fell apart in his arms, his frame wracked with sobs. Arthur stroked his neck and held it tightly, pressing his lips to Merlin's forehead. 

They lay there intertwined as Merlin's tears gradually began to subside. Arthur cooed words of comfort into his ear and willed his body to be a fortress protecting the beautiful naked man in his arms. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. You're mine," Arthur whispered. Merlin sniffled and snuggled deeper into Arthur's muscular chest. Arthur ignored the throb of want in his groin and instead tightened his hold. This night was for Merlin.

*****

Arthur must have nodded off, because when he jolted awake, it was to the soft, wet touch of Merlin's lips on his neck. The fire in his belly he'd tried to ignore roared to life as Merlin's kisses disappeared from his throat and began to descend towards his chest. Arthur arched as Merlin's mouth closed around one of his nipples. Arthur's nipples were terrifically sensitive, something he'd discovered when pleasuring himself as a youth. When Merlin discovered this fact, he exploited it to a degree Arthur hadn't imagined possible. Once, they'd been in a meaningless spat when it came time for Merlin to dress him for dinner. Somehow Merlin pretended to fumble with his tunic, but only after pulling it over Arthur's head and effectively pinning his arms in the fabric. In the next moment, Merlin's dexterous fingers were thumbing and tugging at his nipples, then licking and sucking at them. Arthur was so incapacitated, first by the tangled tunic and then by Merlin's attentions, that it was all he could do to stand upright. It was humiliating, Arthur remembered and he roared at Merlin to stop--except Arthur hadn't actually managed to speak, instead moaning inside the bunched up cloth and bucking his hips towards the source of his arousal. Then all at once Merlin tugged the ruched up shirt down over his aching, hard nipples and resumed dressing him as if nothing had happened. Arthur staggered and stared at him, too aroused to remember why he'd been angry in the first place. Merlin whistled softly as he worked. Arthur reached for Merlin, intent on resuming where they'd left off, only to have Merlin remind him that he was expected at his father's table several minutes ago. Arthur stormed off to join his father and Morgana, keeping his arms folded for much of the evening to hide the evidence of his arousal which peeked from under the thin linen tunic. Merlin had paid for his transgression that evening, Arthur made sure of it, but Merlin still claimed the victory in their fight.

"Ahhh...ahh...Merlin, yes," Arthur cried aloud. Merlin's fingers continued to play with Arthur's nipples as the young man's head disappeared beneath the covers. Merlin kissed the trail of blonde fur from Arthur's chest to his groin, where it darkened around his cock. He nosed there, breathing in Arthur's scent, brushing his cheek, his lips against Arthur's shaft. Arthur's hands found Merlin and cupped his face, fighting against the urge to grab and pull. Merlin didn't make him wait long. Warmth enveloped Arthur's cock, the wetness of Merlin's tongue driving him mad as it traced his head and danced over his slit. Teeth nipped gently at his foreskin and Merlin sucked there, then dragged his tongue along the underside. Arthur couldn't control himself and he thrust. For a moment the warmth disappeared, eliciting a whimper from Arthur, and then Merlin's lips closed around him again, taking him deep, deeper, entirely inside. Arthur marveled at Merlin's skill despite his relative lack of experience. The first time, Merlin had shrugged off the breathless compliments with a reference to his _many_ underappreciated talents. Arthur didn't hold back now, thrusting and thrusting into Merlin's perfect mouth, the tip of his cock touching the back of Merlin's throat.

 _Gods_ , he wasn't going to last like this. But he wanted...

"Merlin? Merlin..." Arthur's hands caught Merlin's head as it bobbed and tried to still him. Merlin got the message and released his cock slowly, raising his eyes through dark lashes to meet Arthur's. Arthur struggled for the words. "Can I...?"

A wicked grin split Merlin's face and he raised himself up to take in the sight of his king, naked and aching with need. "I thought you'd never ask," he teased.

They both fumbled for the bedside table, but Merlin's long arms reached it first and withdrew a familiar and cherished glass bottle of sweet almond oil. If Gaius had noticed its disappearance from his apothecary shelves, he'd been too discreet to mention it. Merlin extended the bottle towards Arthur and then hesitated. "Do you want to? Or should I?" In answer, Arthur growled and pounced on Merlin, wresting the bottle away and throwing the young man onto his back. Merlin huffed, "You know you _can_ use your words, _siiiiire_." Ah, there it was. Arthur searched Merlin's face and was elated to see a brightness in his eyes that hadn't been there for weeks. And the disrespectful way he drawled Arthur's title? Well, that was pure Merlin. No longer the fretful, burdened councilor, but once again his playful, cheeky lover. 

Arthur spread Merlin's legs and once again settled between them. He unstoppered the bottle and dripped a generous amount of oil over his cock before anointing Merlin's with a firm, slick hand. At that, Merlin lost his wicked grin and gasped like a drowning man, to Arthur's deep satisfaction. After a few swift pulls, Arthur slid his hand to cup Merlin's sack, tugging at it gently. Merlin moaned. Then he found Merlin's cleft and stroked his puckered hole. Merlin writhed beneath him, canting his hips in an effort to force Arthur's fingers inside. Arthur smiled. "Merlin, you really must learn some patience. This isn't seemly in a man of your position."

" _Fuck_ my _position_ you _prat_ , and _get inside me_ ," Merlin grunted, his face screwed up with effort. Arthur swung one of Merlin's long legs over his shoulder and rubbed circles with his middle finger against Merlin's entrance. The skin there was soft and delicate and Arthur found his finger sliding easily inside. Merlin groaned and arched his body, guiding Arthur to the spot that made him see stars. Arthur found it and stroked, causing Merlin to buck in ecstasy. His increasingly desperate cries reached Arthur's ears and traveled straight to his cock. Without difficulty, Arthur slipped another finger inside Merlin, continuing to stroke his spot with a beckoning motion. Merlin's hands twisted the sheets around them, the knuckles on his fists gone white. 

"Fuck, Arthur, yes, _now_ ," Merlin panted. " _Fuck me!"_ His voice rose from a moan to a whine as his need took him apart. Arthur worked a third finger inside him, knowing that Merlin was prone to let his lust get the better of his instincts for self-preservation. Merlin thrashed and begged, self-control entirely lost. Finally, satisfied that he'd prepared Merlin thoroughly, Arthur let himself align his leaking cock with Merlin's slick and glistening hole.

The first push threatened to overwhelm his senses, as Arthur felt Merlin's heat close around him. The tightness around the head of his cock was almost overstimulating, and Arthur pushed slowly, deliberately past the barrier. He groaned with pleasure as he slid into Merlin, his voice deepening as Merlin's rose. Sliding, sliding, he pressed Merlin's legs aside and back as he burrowed into that warm, dark place. 

"Yes, gods, _more_ Arthur," Merlin begged as Arthur sank into him. Arthur pressed further, nearly folding him in half with his weight, but Merlin only tilted his hips to receive more of Arthur's thick, glorious cock. Arthur sank to the hilt, buried in the heat of Merlin's body, closing his eyes involuntarily before opening them to take in the sight before him. Merlin looked delicious like this. Plastered with sweat, his dark curls framing his face, eyes wild, pupils blown with arousal. Merlin's body was covered with the evidence of his possession, bruised and marked by Arthur's teeth and nails. Joined as completely as possible, Arthur paused to feel himself at one with his lover. His cock twitched and Merlin gasped, so sensitive was their connection.

Arthur began to move, already fighting the build of heat in his belly that threatened to spill inside Merlin too soon. " _Faster_ ," Merlin pleaded, " _Arthur, please."_ Arthur merely grunted in response and wrapped his powerful hands around Merlin's sharp hipbones to hold him in place. Merlin wrenched his body free enough to thrust upwards, ignoring the burn to chase each jolt of pleasure. He squirmed around Arthur's cock, frantic in his need.

It was too much. Arthur took in the sight of his beloved--angelically beautiful, desperate and debauched--and that one glance stole his resolve. Merlin wanted this? Very well. Arthur would give him everything. His fingertips on Merlin's flanks, already beginning to form bruises, dug in even deeper. Arthur abandoned restraint and snapped his hips to meet Merlin's arse with slap after obscene slap. The noise of their bodies was drowned out by Merlin's unfettered moans of pleasure. Merlin dug his nails into Arthur's arms as his cries split the night air. Arthur reached a hand free to grasp one of Merlin's and wrapped both of theirs around Merlin's cock. Merlin howled as Arthur pounded and stroked him simultaneously.

And then Merlin was coming, shooting stripe after stripe of white across his belly and as high as his collarbone. His body contracted around Arthur's cock and pushed him over the edge. With a grunt and a massive thrust, Arthur spilled inside Merlin, feeling the heat and slip of his own come as he did. He collapsed between Merlin's legs. Seasons could have come and gone, constellations shifted, and Arthur would still have been insensible to time. He was one with Merlin. There was nothing else.

Minutes or epochs passed, and at length, Arthur felt Merlin shift underneath him. "Let me...up...you brute," Merlin managed, with effort but also with unmistakable fondness. Arthur complied to the best of his ability, withdrawing slowly, kissing Merlin's come-striped belly and trembling thighs as he did. Returning to his senses, Arthur raised himself and then stood unsteadily beside the bed. He picked up his own discarded tunic of soft, fine linen and dipped it in still-warm bathwater, and with it gently cleansed Merlin and then himself. Merlin submitted without protest and when Arthur finished, allowed himself to be rolled onto his side. Arthur paused to take in the view of Merlin's back. Many marks had faded, but the heavier ones remained as bright red lines on Merlin's pale skin. Arthur climbed back into bed. He brought his hands to Merlin's shoulders and rubbed them, as he gently kissed each remaining mark. Merlin sighed and leaned into his touch.

At last Arthur settled himself in bed. He tucked his knees behind Merlin's and matched his chest to the young man's back, nuzzling the tender bruise where Merlin's neck and shoulder met. Arthur began to drift...

"Arthur?" He started awake at Merlin's voice. "Do you think Mithian would prefer we attend in person? After all, it's been years since Lady Vivian--" In answer, Arthur closed his teeth around the bruise and Merlin yelped. Arthur released him.

"Do you really want to know what I think, Merlin?" Merlin nodded, Arthur's lips still brushing his marked shoulder. "I think you think too much." Merlin laughed and scooted backwards to seal his body against Arthur's. Arthur wrapped his arms around the love of his life. And soon, except for their gentle breathing, the night was still and quiet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Vivian is a lesbian and makes a full recovery from the love spell when Princess Mithian figures out there's more they have in common than a history with Arthur. No, you can't change my mind.


End file.
